Operation SWAMP
by Stinga
Summary: When the KND treehouse is destroyed in an adnormal storm, the KND have to relocate thier headquarters, but to get there, they have to pass through Mallow Swamp! Please R&R! Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: It'd be really cool If I did, but I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. I only own some gadgets and Numbah 40.

Operation: S.W.A.M.P 

S ludge

W alkers

A ttack

M igrating

P als

It was 23:45 outside the KND's treehouse headquarters, and unfortunately, there was a fierce storm outside. Bitter winds swayed the treehouse side to side, and every now and then, there was a roar of thunder or a flash of lightning. Everyone was fast asleep, except for one person. Kuki Sanban, A.K.A Numbah 3, was quivering in a mountain of Rainbow Monkeys.

"I-I-I wish the storm would go out. I'm scared..." Her voice trembled. She then got out of her Rainbow Monkeys and headed out of the room. She walked slowly through the treehouse and advanced upon a door with a big 4 painted over it.

Walabee Beetles, A.K.A Numbah 4, heard a faint knocking on his door. He slowly crawled off his wrestling mat and climbed down the ladder, and answered the door.

" Uhhhhhh...What d'ya want?" He asked Numbah 3 blandly.

"I'm scared of the storm. Can I sleep with you, please? "Replied Numbah 3 in a small voice.

"Meh. Sure. "Numbah 4 said, letting Numbah 3 come in onto his wrestling mat. As soon as Numbah 4 got on, the treehouse was pushed to the left by the wind, and Numbah 4 and 3 plummeted through the air and smashed into the wall. The treehouse moved backward, and they were catapulted through the air, and fell into the wrestling ring. They ran for the exit, but a large area of the floor broke apart and plunged into the grassy ground outside.

" Crud!!! We have to jump, Numbah 3! "Exclaimed Numbah 4.

"Okay! "replied Numbah 3. She held Numbah 4's hand tightly.

Numbah 4 jumped through the air, and landed on the other side, but Numbah 3's hand slipped and she fell down into the gap, grabbing on to the edge and holding on for dear life.

"HELP ME!!!" screamed Numbah 3.

"Numbah 3! Take my hand! "Numbah 4 held out his hand to Numbah 3. She stretched out her hand as much as she could, but more of the floor broke, and she was falling again, but she then felt a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. Numbah 4 had saved her life.

"No time for thanks, we gotta get outta here! "Numbah 4 and 3 ran through the treehouse, jumping over gaps of broken wood. They met a short round boy with a 20's pilot helmet on.

"Numbah 4! Numbah 3! You're okay! "

"Yeah, we are, Numbah 2! "Replied Numbah 4. "But where's Numbah-"

"We're right here. "Said a British accent behind Numbah 4. He swivelled around, and saw his leader with a brown girl wearing a red baseball cap.

"Numbah 5 thinks we better get outta here! "exclaimed the brown girl, talking in third person. Suddenly, the floor and walls collapsed beneath them, and everyone plunged to the ground. Numbah 2 pressed a button on his wristwatch. Instantly, the M.O.S.Q.U.I..T.T.O.H whisked the KND into the air.  
Inside the M O.S.Q.U.I..T.T.O.H...

"Good thinking, Numbah 2." Said Numbah 1. "We'll have to land the M.O.S.Q.U.I..T.T.O.H and take out the emergency beds.

"Roger, Wilco! "obeyed Numbah 2, landing the M O.S.Q.U.I..T.T.O.H nearby the candy shop. The team unfolded secret compartments in the walls of the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H, which revealed to be beds, and claimed where they were sleeping. They all went to sleep, except Numbah 3, who was still uncomfortable about the storm. Silently, she got out of her bed and budged up beside Numbah 4 in his bed.

He never noticed a thing...

If you think this is kind of short, don't worry, I'll be working on Chapter 2 straight away! Thanks for taking your time to read and please review!


	2. Numbah 40

Disclaimer: Don't own KND. Shame.

Operation S.W.A.M.P:

Chapter 2

Numbah 4 opened an eye and rolled over in his bed. It was a bit of a shock to see Numbah 3 sleeping in his own bed with him! He blushed and turned over again. He got out of bed and looked at his wristwatch. It was 8:00. The candy shop they parked outside last night should be open.

"Now, what shall Ah have for breakfast? Hmmm...Gumballs? Yeah. "

Wally got out of the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H and entered the candy shop. He went up to the counter.

"A small bag a Gumballs. "

" Certainly. Say, aren't you one of those...Kids Next Doors?" The shopkeeper said as he shovelled Gumballs into a paper bag.

"No." Wally lied. "Just like mah candy. "

"If you say so. "The shopkeeper handed Wally his candy. "That'll be $2.50. "

" WHAT!?!?!" Wally kicked the shopkeeper in the face, and we went out cold. He whistled innocently out of the shop.  
" Hey." Said an Irish male voice to Numbah 4's left. He looked, and saw a boy with dark brown, spiked hair, a thin body, and sported a ninja outfit trimmed with red. He was shovelling his hand into a bag of jellybeans.

"Who are you?" Asked Numbah 4 asked, clueless.

"I'm Numbah 40 from Sector Y, Me and my parents moved here, to Sector V." the boy said, slipping a handful of jellybeans into his mouth.

"Numbah 40, Eh? "thought Numbah 4 as he chewed on a Gumball.

"That's right. "Numbah 40 put some more jellybeans into his gob.

"So, uh, what do you excel-"

"Weapon Development." Numbah 40 replied before Numbah 4 could finish. He whipped out a contraption consisting of some wooden planks, a sewage pipe, a lighter and an aerosol can.

(Kids Next Door F.L.A.M.E Fire Launcher Admired Most Exceedingly)

"I created it recently. I call it the F.L.A.M.E."

"What does it do? "Numbah 4 asked.

" Observe. "

Numbah 40 pointed the F.L.A.M.E at a mailbox nearby, and let out a spray of aerosol. The fire from the lighter passed through the sewage pipe and came out as a giant blast of fire. Eventually, the mailbox melted. Numbah 4 gaped with awe. His jaw dropped down.

"Wow. " Numbah 4 said idly.

"I know. "

Numbah 3 woke up. She found that Numbah 4 wasn't beside her. She heard people talking, so she went out to investigate. She saw Numbah 4 talking to a boy.

"Hi, Numbah 4! Who's this guy? "Numbah 3 said cheerily.

"I'm Numbah 40 from Sector Y. I moved with my parents to Sector V." Numbah 40 said patiently.

"Wow, she's hot. Really hot. "thought Numbah 40 to himself. "I wonder if she and him are together. "

"Hey, Numbah 3, wanna gumball? "Numbah 4 asked as he threw a Gumball in Numbah 3's direction. Numbah 3 caught it and started to chew on it.

" Mmmmm...Thanks, Numbah 4! "Numbah 3 said as she chewed on her Gumball.

"Numbah 5's gotta stop drinkin' so many soda cans during the night." Said Numbah 5 as she went out of the bathroom. She walked outside and saw Numbahs 3.4, and someone else talking.

"Who are-"

"Numbah 40." Numbah 40 replied.

" MmmHmm...Numbah 5 don't trust you."

"You don't? Surprising. "Numbah 40 questioned.

Numbah 1 and 2 woke up simultaneously. and went outside together.

"That's Numbah 40. He's the new kid on the block. "

"Very well, then. "Numbah 1 replied.

"Okay, team, because our Tree house was destroyed last night, heres what we'll do." Numbah 1 began.

"Numbah 2 and I have found a new destination where we can rebuild our tree house on radar. But, the only route to get there is to go through Mallow Swamp."

"Mallow Swamp? "Numbah 40 raised his eyebrows. "That's a dangerous place. No one has gone through that swamp and lived to tell the tale. "Numbah 40 warned.

"Yes, Numbah 40, Some people have not made it through there. We don't like the swamp and they don't like us. But, a kids gotta do what a kid's gotta do. Any questions?"

There was an eerie silence.

"OK. Lets go get our weapons."

The KND jumped into the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H and whipped out their most favourable weapons.

"Right, team, lets go! "

"I'll be right back, KND." Numbah 40 hurried off into the distance. The KND hurried along the streets of Sector V until they faced Mallow Swamp. They walked in, staying close to each other. The sludgy water moved a little. Everyone pointed their weapons at it, and then went on. It moved even more, they looked, and went on. Suddenly, a great big hand made its way out of the water. Then 2. Then 4. Then 8. Then 16. 96 pairs of hands had came out and formed into slimy bodies. They hissed like snakes and advanced upon the KND.

" Wh-wh-what do we do?" Numbah 3's voice trembled.

"Blast 'em! "Numbah 4 shouted, and everyone fired their weapons. But their ammo just was smothered in slime. The sludge monsters advanced upon our heroes more.

"Our shots are having no effect! WERE DOOMED! "yelled Numbah 2.

" AHHHHH!" Everyone yelled.

"Numbah 5 sees something in the air! "exclaimed Numbah 5.

Everyone looked up. Sure enough, something was falling through the air....

What is that thing in the air? Will the KND survive Mallow Swamp? Find out...in chapter 3!


End file.
